ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman RADIUS SON OF ORB
Ultraman RADIUS SON OF ORB is the latest and coolest (yeah, totally) Ultra to be born on Earth. He is the son of Ultraman Orb, Jugglus Juggler and Naomi Yumeno. Please ask because I want answers too. History Seven years after the events of Mulnau's attack, Shin Kurenai was born. Up until the age of 15, he was raised by his mother, Naomi Yumeno and her mother, until one day, during a monster attack, his Ultra Powers manifested and allowed him to save his family. Now aware of his heritage and told his father's identity and origin, Shin headed off to space to locate him and the planet where he got his powers. He eventually found his way to Planet O-50, where he discovered the Ring of Light. The entity granted Shin the full powers of an Ultra, allowing him to take his true form, and gave him the RADIUS RING and Super Ultra Fusion Cards as it declared that it had a mission for the young warrior. Despite its wisdom, the Ring of Light was perhaps too hasty in giving Shin so much power so soon. The responsibility went to the hybrid's head, causing him to become conceited and egotistical as the mission progressed. With each victory, his prime grew and consumed him, turning him from the path of justice and leading him on a journey of greed. Over the span of months, he defeated the likes of Dank Zeppandon, Gatano-Orochi, Glitter Pigmon, a Space Godzilla, Ultraman Shook and Dark Zelial with ease, gaining a following across the galaxy as dozens flocked to try and join his side. Most were turned down, with only those that RADIUS SON OF ORB deemed to be his true friends to accompany him. Most of these were female, as part of his attempt to create his own harem. Which succeeded. Wait, what the fu- Eventually, RADIUS SON OF ORB met his father, Jugglus Juggler, who was proud of what his son had managed to accomplish. However, his other father, Ultraman Orb/Gai Kurenai showed up and was displeased with what RADIUS SON OF ORB had done. Realising that he would never be accepted. the man-child attacked Orb, gaining his Origin form in the ensuing battle while sealing away his father's and banishing him into an alternate universe. With this victory, RADIUS SON OF ORB's time on Earth came to an end when it was a different planet that needed him most. The Land of Light was under attack, and RADIUS SON OF ORB left Earth to protect it. After a long time on earth, RADIUS SON OF ORB said his goodbyes to the humans that had touched his life. He then left Earth, satisfied that he had reached his potential, truly become an Ultra King, and this is Legacy's backstory. Why the hell is it in here? Because it belongs. Excuse me? Such great achievements belong to someone as great as me! What's happening? Who is this? I am RADIUS SON OF ORB, son of Juggler! Wha-? H-how are you doing this? This is a page, you don't exist! My all-mightiness is too much for you to understand. This place shall be the bible for my legacy, where all shall praise me and give their thoughts. I shall prove myself as the greatest hero of all time, remembered until the end of days. And there is no one who can stop me! ... What have I done? Forms - Neo Fusion Up= Before Ultraman RADIUS SON OF ORB gained his full powers, he relied upon the use of Super Ultra Fusion Cards that he acquires where he combines the power of a past Ultra Warriors with one of Ultraman Orb's Fusion Up forms. Each combination results in different forms, but while assuming them, RADIUS SON OF ORB keeps the general appearance of RADIUS ORIGIN. |-| 2= |-| 3= Sperion Slugger is RADIUS SON OF ORB's first Neo Fusion Up, which uses assets of Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Ultraseven. - Strong Burnmite= Strong Burnmite 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Strong Burnmite is RADIUS SON OF ORB's strength type Neo Fusion Up, which uses assets of Ultraman Orb Burnmite and Ultraman Dyna. - Luna Lancer= Luna Lancer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Luna Lancer is RADIUS SON OF ORB's speed type Neo Fusion Up, which uses assets of Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash and Ultraman Cosmos. }} }} Trivia *Credit to Furnozilla for the images. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultras Category:"Son of" Characters Category:OrbGeeds Category:Wtf is this...?